EAW Reckless Wiring (2013)
Card Methuselah vs. Heart Break Boy; Stipulation TBD EAW Answers World Championship Y2Impact © vs. Prince of Phenomenal; Special Guest Referee - Troy Conway or Christy Cruise King Liam Catterson vs. Eddie Mack; Match Type TBD EAW New Breed Championship; Stipulation TBD Brian Daniels vs. Tyler Parker EAW Vixens Championship; Will Cleopatra defend the title or not? Cleopatra © vs. Elena Chase EAW Unified Tag Team Championship; Stipulation TBD Suicidal Adrenaline (Zack Crash & Suicidal VIP) © vs. Diamond Cage & Pyrite EAW National Extreme Championship Moses X © vs. ???? Results *1. Moses kicks out during the pinfall, but the referee didn't see it. After the match, Moses X argues with the referee about what happened during the pinfall. *2. Suicidal Adrenaline attack Cage & Pyrite from behind during Cage & Pyrite's entrance as the two teams brawled on the entrance stage. *5. In the final moments of the match, Liam almost climbs over the top of the cage until Eddie stops him. Both men were on top of the cage until Eddie hits a back superplex from the top of the cage onto the ring mat!! Eddie than raises his arm and lays it across the chest of Liam as he got the pinfall and the victory. After the cage rises, Eddie very slowly gets to his feet as Liam was unconscious in the middle of the ring. *6. Christy helped POP throughout the match. During the final moments of the match, POP tried to hit the title belt onto Impact but Impact dodges and POP nailed the title belt onto Christy instead. *7. Both participants brawled in the crowd during the match. In the final moments of the match, HBB was trash talking to Methuselah until Methuselah got up and delivers the Grand Slam onto HBB then gets the pinfall and the victory in one hellacious contest. After the match, Methuselah begins to stir as the referee raises his hand in victory before he collapses back down to the canvas. Methuselah slides out of the ring and begins walking up the ramp. The camera shows HBB, still lying in the middle of the ring, yet to move a muscle. The camera then fades to black as another amazing FPV for EAW comes to an end. Miscellaneous *Moses X try to find GI Styles backstage but didn't found Styles anywhere at all. *Brian Daniels had an interview with Clyde until Liam Catterson interrupted the interview. Catterson and Daniels have a war of words onto each other until Daniels shoves the microphone into Catterson's chest and walks away. *Skyler wants to play Dance Dance Revolution with Heart Break Boy but Heart Break Boy said no to her. *As Y2Impact was making his way to the ring, he was stopped by meeting eye to eye with Methuselah. Methuselah then smirks as Y2Impact smirks as well. Y2Impact’s expression turns to a more serious demeanor as he steps passed Methuselah and continues on his way to the ring. Category:EAW Category:EAW CPV's Category:2013